


When I Think Back on These Times

by 3ginnie3



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Shanghai Concession, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ginnie3/pseuds/3ginnie3
Summary: 很多年后，幸村精市在加州向作者谈起他和真田弦一郎在上海的往事。
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	When I Think Back on These Times

一九八九年七月，我在加州埃尔格拉纳达拜访了一位仰慕许久的学者。他名为幸村精市，按血统可说是日本人或俄国人，却在美国研究了近三十年中国文学。彼时，他刚刚辞去伯克利的教职，归隐田园。

我们约好下午一点钟在他家会面。我到达时，他已在车库旁等候。我记得很清楚，那天他穿着白色高领羊毛衫配基本款的咖色西裤，面上的笑容亲切而温和，棕色眼眸在金州的阳光下闪闪发亮，让人难以相信他已年逾花甲。他热情地迎我进了门，我还没来得及坐下，他便奉上了一杯冰镇过的花草茶。

“这是我亲手制作的花草茶，”他冲我眨眨眼，“朋友们都很爱喝，您也尝尝吧。”

我向他道谢，接过花草茶坐到了桌旁。桌上已提前铺好法国田园风格的碎花餐布，藤条编织的篮子里，放着曲奇、巧克力、橙子和面包。篮子旁边摆着一本老旧泛黄的册子。整间屋子收拾得一尘不染，阳光穿过巨大的落地窗铺满客厅，叫人心情舒畅。

幸村戴好他的黑框老花镜，给自己也倒了一杯花草茶，从容地在我对面坐下。

“不瞒您说，您第一次联系我的时候，我真有些紧张，”他笑道，“如果只是聊学术，我大概还能侃侃而谈。聊我个人的往事，那我真的得认真想一想，提前做些准备，不能让您无功而返。”

“您无需如此在意。您能接受我冒昧的访问请求，我已感激不尽。”

“您不必如此客气，”他摆摆手，“还有一件事。虽然您在电话中说，希望由我来讲述自己的故事。但在开始前，我还是想先问一句，关于我，有哪些是您已经知道的？又有哪些是您想知道的？”

我开始在脑海中检索收集到的幸村精市的信息：“我知道您有日本和俄国血统，在上海出生长大，也在香港呆过几年，人生经历非常丰富……”

幸村十指交缠，托着下巴，很认真地听着我的话，不时点点头，若有所思。

我继续道：“至于我想知道的事，那可太多啦！我想知道您的成长经历，那些令您印象深刻的往事，重要的转折点，还有……”我犹豫了一下要不要把接下来的话说出口，最终我还是说了，因为实在想知道答案——“如果有的话，那些您爱过的人”。

他终身未婚，多年来也未曾有过桃色传闻。对一个容貌、才华都出类拔萃的人来说，这是极不寻常的。

在听到“爱过的人”这几个字时，他有那么一瞬间的愣神，随即笑道：“看来您真的很了解我，也真的对我有很多疑问。我想，今天要讲的故事会很长啊。”

“我一九二六年出生在上海，父亲是日本人，母亲是俄国人。我母亲是十月革命后和家人一起从远东逃到上海的，算是难民，家境不好，十七八岁就嫁给了我父亲。我父亲在日本侨民区开杂货店，日子过得不好也不坏。我五岁那年，父亲说要回日本探亲，一去就再没回来。所以，我其实是母亲一手养大的。

“我母亲没受过什么教育，也不会说中国话，但胜在长得漂亮，就去做了舞女养家糊口。她一块一块地攒钱，辛辛苦苦供我上学。舞女都是夜里工作，自从我去了寄宿学校，就很少再见到她。她会给我寄钱，会用歪歪扭扭的俄文给我写信。有几封我现在还留着。”

他边说边打开手边的旧册子，某一页上整齐地贴了四封短短的信，信上还悉心盖了塑封。它们都被保存得很好，时过境迁依旧清晰。我不懂俄文，自然也不知信的内容，只能从那歪曲的字迹判断确实出自不常写字之人的手。

幸村笑道：“我母亲总写些‘我过得很好，不用担心’之类的话。可我怎么能不担心她呢？舞厅那种地方，总是潜藏着危险的。”

“是呀，和母亲不常见面，心里也总会挂念的，”我接着他的话讲下去，顺便提出问题，“所以，您的母语其实是俄文吗？”

“这要怎么说呢……”他略略思忖一番，“我跟母亲讲俄文，在学校讲英文和法文，也学中文，其他时候……也许是在讲带俄文口音的上海话？哈哈哈！”

这话说得我们两人都朗声笑起来，笑完我又忍不住追问：“如果我没记错，您的日文也很好，是和父亲分开后仍然有在学习吗？还是说……”

他的笑意仍未止歇：“我真怀疑您今天是有备而来，一会说什么‘爱过的人’，一会又来‘哪里学的日文’。好吧，看在您诚心诚意的份上，这两个问题我就一起答了吧——不错，我的日文主要是跟恋人学的。”

“恋人？”

我承认我对这一八卦颇感兴趣。幸村精市过去从未公开谈论他的罗曼史，我着实好奇怎样的人才能够赢得他的心。

“嗯。他的名字叫做真田弦一郎，家里是日本侨民，父亲在上海行医。我是一九四零年遇到他的。”

“那年您十四岁，”我掰着手指算了算，“应该是上海孤岛时期？”

“是的，您历史学得很不错，”他往椅背上靠了靠，微微仰头，“那时战争已经爆发，到处都是战火杀戮，只有上海租界里还是一片繁荣，几乎没有‘现在是战时’的实感。”

“能说说您和他的初遇吗？”

“您真是迫不及待地想听八卦——不过，我会如您所愿的。”

“那会我正值调皮的年纪，又喜欢漂亮的房子，所以总在下圆明园路英国领事馆附近游荡。某天，我在那儿被英国人养的狗咬伤了腿——那狗真是可恶，咬了我就跑，疼极了。

“当时弦一郎正好路过，看见我坐在地上，腿上还有伤，二话不说就把我背回了他父亲的诊所。老实讲，第一次见到他的时候，我以为他有三十多岁，后来才知道，他就比我大一岁，吓了我一跳。

“您肯定觉得这初遇很烂俗，我也这么想。但，它就是发生了，我们就是这么遇见的。”

“不不，这一点也不烂俗，”我赶紧摆手摇头，“如果是电影情节，我会觉得烂俗，但在现实生活中，这真的既好笑又浪漫——您对他，算是一见钟情吧？”

“我想大概不算，”他捂起嘴咯咯笑，“第一次见面，我只觉得他是个热心肠的好人，也没多想什么别的。我知道他是日本人后，就提出想跟他学日文。那时我还很天真，满脑子都想着兴许以后还能再见到父亲——现在想想，怎么可能呢，我父亲那么一个抛妻弃子的人，肯定巴不得离我们远远的。”

“那位真田先生，就这么答应了？”

“对，”幸村脸上写满了骄傲，“他答应得可爽快了。所以我想，他对我才是一见钟情吧。”

“……”

“从那时起，我每周去他那儿三次，学习日文文法和交流，渐渐熟识了就会聊些别的。他告诉我，他家原籍日本神奈川，早年先去了满洲，在那儿学会了中文，后来又迁来上海，定居在日本侨民区。说来好笑，一来二去，我慢慢觉得，自己的生活好像少不了这个人。然后我开始主动约他出去玩，喝咖啡或是踏青，他也每次都欣然应允。跟他在一起，每次都很开心。

“然而一年多以后，形势急转直下。日本人偷袭了珍珠港，上海租界里也没那么和平了，人们都迫不及待地想离开。母亲带着我搬去了昆明，真田家则决定留守上海，你知道，对已经在一个地方扎根的人来说，搬家要花不少工夫，再来他们毕竟有日本人的身份，日军不至于太为难他们。我记得我和母亲离开上海那天，是一九四一年十二月十号。

“之后三年，我一直在昆明读书。我老是想他，想着我们一起玩的日子。幸好那时邮路还是通的，我就给他写信。每次收到他的回信，都会长舒一口气——我其实没什么别的期待，战争年代，两个人都能活着就已经很好了，但我总想确定他的心意。他这个人内敛，肉麻话是断然不肯说的，我也懂，所以后来我就直白地给他写，‘弦一郎君，我喜欢你，想一直和你在一起，你觉得如何’。这下他不得不回我了，他说，‘这样很好，我期待着与你重逢’。从那天起，我就比以往任何时候都更盼望战争结束。

“一九四五年，战争终于结束了。对弦一郎而言，母国的战败似乎也没什么大不了，他甚至还蛮高兴的。想想也很正常，普通人就没有喜欢战争的。我母亲战后跟一位在昆明结识的英裔男士径直去了香港，而我为了弦一郎，孤身一人回到了上海。

“那天他到火车站接我，在人群中就把我抱起来亲，差点连我的行李箱都忘了拿。人家都盯着我们看，我害羞得要命，他倒一副波澜不惊的样子。也不知道为什么，几年不见这人就变成了这样。他带我去德大喝咖啡，晚上我就和他一起，睡他家诊所的小阁楼，他说，他很想抱我……”

言及至此，幸村的脸上忽然带了些羞涩的喜悦。他很白，因而脸颊泛出的红晕更为明显。我能够想象那一晚该是何等的浪漫，以至于他四十多年后回想起来，依旧满心欢喜，念念不忘。

他是真的爱他，那个名叫真田弦一郎的男人。

“我们一起住了三个多月，真的很开心，可是……”他的神色忽又有些哀戚，“我本以为战争结束了，我们就能永远在一起。可没想到，我们这辈子能如胶似漆的日子，就这么三个多月。”

“是他出了什么事吗？”我问。

“他没事，只是他是战败国国民，必须要被遣返。我本打算跟他一起回日本，可他怎么也不同意，说日本是战败国，战后的日子一定很苦，他不想我吃那种苦，还答应我一旦有机会，就会重新申请签证到上海来找我，让我在这安心生活，等他回来。”

“那他后来……”

“他没有再回来，”幸村垂下了眼，“我在码头送他上了回日本的船，那是我最后一次见到他。”

“……很抱歉让您想起伤心往事。您没有再联系他吗？”

“我有。起初我们还互有写信，可后来就没有回音了。他突然就从我的世界里消失了，”幸村轻轻叹了口气，无奈地摇了摇头，“过去三十年，我亲自去了日本五六次，甚至还托人登报找他，仍旧杳无音讯。人海茫茫，我终究一无所获，连他是生是死都不知道。”

我一下子不知该说什么，也不确定是否该安慰他，万千话语如鲠在喉，最终只化作一句“那真是太遗憾了”。

“是啊，太遗憾了，不该是这样的。整个中国内战时期，母亲不晓得给我打了多少次电话，让我去香港避难，我都没有去，我怕弦一郎回来找不到我会担心。这之后过了好几年，我才去香港投靠母亲，因为不去不行了。”

“那是一九五一年，”我试图复述维基百科上的数据，“您以探亲的名义去往香港，自此再未回到上海。为什么呢？”

“因为不去不行了，”他耐心地重复了一遍，“一开始我很单纯，以为生活不会随着内战结束而改变。可是后来，我发现自己错了，上海的气氛一天比一天紧张，冥冥之中我有一种预感，不走一定会有麻烦。于是，我开始产生逃离的念头。我知道我首先得活着，才能和弦一郎重逢。”

“从某种意义上来讲，您就像个预言家。”

他莞尔一笑：“我也希望我是，那样我会预言自己明天就见到弦一郎，可惜我不是……啊！”他毫无预兆地叫了起来，“天呐，我忘了给您看弦一郎的相片！”

他急不可待地把那本旧册子翻到第一页推到我面前。册子上赫然贴了一张豆腐块大小的黑白相片，同样塑封得整整齐齐，照片里是两个身高相仿的年轻人。其中之一显然就是年轻时的幸村，和现在一样眉清目秀，气质温和，而他身边的男子剑眉星目，气宇轩昂，眉眼间刻印着无与伦比的坚定。

原来这就是真田弦一郎。原来这就是让幸村精市挚爱一生的弦一郎君。

“弦一郎他很英俊吧？”幸村的手指抚过照片上真田的面容，温柔地停留在他的鼻尖，“这张相片是我们知道他要被遣返后匆匆去拍的，也是我们唯一一张合影。所以说啊，真是要珍惜所有相处的时间，我们总觉得能彼此陪伴很久，相片什么的不必着急，结果最后，这辈子就只拍了这一张合影。”

“这张相片拍得真好。”

这绝非客气的恭维，而是真诚的赞美。照片里的幸村和真田并肩而立，与三十年代上海滩的电影明星相比亦不遑多让。可惜，有情人在历史洪流的裹挟冲击中，最终还是相隔天涯。

“我去香港之后的事，您应该都知道了。一九五五年，我跟着母亲和她的第二任丈夫移居加拿大，六一年又独自来美国求学，从此长居加州，”他缓缓合上册子，指尖在发黄的封面上有意无意地划了几圈，笑意深长地望向我，“这就是我能想到的全部往事了，其中很多我之前都没和别人提过。请问它们有没有解开您的困惑呢？”

“当然，”我起身朝他鞠了一躬，以表谢意，“今日的谈话非常充实，非常感谢您愿意和我分享您的过往。出于私心，我还有最后一个问题，不知您愿不愿意解答？”

“请。”

“如果有生之年，您还能再见到真田先生，您会怎么做呢？”

“说实话，我不知道，”他的胳膊支着桌子，手掌撑住了下巴，淡笑道，“一别多年，我不知道他现在成了什么样子，也不敢说我一定能认出他。不过，如果真的能重逢，我大概会哭吧。毕竟，我等他太久太久了。”

这日的谈话在下午三点宣告结束。临走前，幸村特地装了一篮鲜亮圆润的橙子，塞进我车的后备箱。

“这些橙子都是我从自家果园里摘的，又香又甜，”他解释道，“我心里苦的时候，就会吃上一个，很有用的。”

“谢谢您。”

我将车倒出车库，探出头和他挥手作别。他在反光镜里不停地向我招手，直至彻底消失在我的视野中。

一九九一年十二月二十五日，我作为特派记者前往苏联莫斯科，见证一个时代的结束。

鲜红的苏联国旗徐徐落下，正式成为过往岁月的裹尸布。从此克里姆林宫的广场上，唯有象征俄罗斯联邦的三色旗迎风飘扬。

那一天，全世界的新闻都在播报戈尔巴乔夫的演说。

那一天，我接到来自美国的电话，幸村精市去世。

打电话给我的人是幸村的律师。他说，幸村留了一份遗嘱，有些东西要交给我。

十二月二十七日，我完成在莫斯科的工作，马不停蹄地飞往旧金山。

我再次来到幸村位于埃尔格拉纳达的别墅。屋子里的陈设与两年前所差无几，只不过这次，我再不会见到那个笑起来如沐春风的男人。律师先生说，幸村在睡梦中离世，走得很安详，临终前枕边还放着一本贴着很多老照片和信件的册子。他把一个信封交到我手里：“幸村先生生前吩咐过我，他的遗嘱要让每个相关者都看一看。”

“谢谢。”我接过信封小心地拆开，幸村的遗嘱很简短，即使他用中英日三种语言各写了一遍，也不过薄薄一张纸的份量。

_您好，我的朋友：_

_当您读到这封信时，我已不在人世。身后事要麻烦您多多帮忙了。_

_请替我出售位于伯克利和埃尔格拉纳达的房产，所得资金和我个人账户中的存款全部用于赞助学生贷款。_

_我放在枕边的相簿，交给萨利纳斯的南瓜小姐保管，她知道它对我的意义，一定不会拒绝。_

_我的丧事一切从简，不要棺木，不要葬礼，请把我的骨灰洒入大海。太平洋的水通日本，也通中国，无论如何都会把我带回我爱的人身边。_

_感谢。_

_幸村精市_

“按照幸村先生的遗嘱，这本相簿是留给您的，”律师先生把相簿递给我，“请好好保存。”

“一定。”我紧紧把相簿抱在胸前，感受着怀里清晰的重量。

它承载的，是一个人一生的爱与泪。

埃尔格拉纳达住宅区的路多是坡道。离开时，我驾车沿一处陡坡而下，恰好与日落时分的太平洋打了个照面。残阳落在辽阔无垠的海面，泛起波光粼粼，涌向未知的远方。

海的那一头，还会有人在等待吗？


End file.
